


Flawed Logic (It's True Because You Want It to be True)

by Kimium



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill, Breaking and Entering, Crying, Fill: Forced Begging, Forced begging, Hint of bruises, Hinted non consented kisses, Kidnapping, M/M, Manhandling, Mention of alternate timelines, One Shot, Possessiveness, Pre Relationship, Spoilers for the TYL arc, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Slight spoilers for the TYL! Arc. Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill. Fill: Forced Begging.**PLEASE READ MY TAGS AND OPENING NOTE**“A fixed point.” Byakuran once told Shouichi as he had pressed his fingers over Shouichi’s lips. “You’re a fixed point in the timelines. Things shift out of order but you’re always there.”“There are many other events and people who are fixed points, not just me. I’m not noteworthy.” Shouichi had retorted.“Yes, but those fixed points are boring.” Byakuran had replied."Where Shouichi, in trying to stop Byakuran, learns that flawed logic is still true if the other believes in it strongly enough.





	Flawed Logic (It's True Because You Want It to be True)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> I figured that out of an entire Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill I had to write at least one (1) 100/51 fic. I adore the pairing but I do want to make it very clear here that the relationship I'm writing is NOT HEALTHY, OBSESSIVE, POSSESSIVE, and is by NO MEANS something I believe is good. The way I wrote 100/51 here is NOT GOOD. So, if any of my tags or things I mentioned here make you uncomfortable, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE exit and don't read this fic. Your safety and frame of mind is important and is important. You know yourself best, so be careful!
> 
> The way I view 100/51 as a relationship is pretty much summed up here. This dynamic I've set up, with Byakuran obsessed over Shouichi is something I cannot stop in my brain. It's a dynamic I love exploring and I hope you all enjoy this fic. I had a lot of fun writing it.
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments as those always make my day. Also, if you want to check my tumblr out it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).
> 
> Again, PLEASE take care of yourselves and remember, if this fic's tags make you uncomfortable, EXIT and take care of yourself!!!
> 
> Now, if all is good, enjoy the fic!!!

_“I wish there was a reset button.”_

Shouichi carefully reread the message on the screen before he glanced up, tearing his eyes away from the words. The room he was holed in was dark, but not due to the time of day, but rather from the state of the room. Not a single light was on and thick curtains were drawn, the blinds heavy and dark. What bare light could eek by from under the cloth shone warmly, tempting Shouichi to pull the blinds open, stare out at the world outside of the room, and see the light of the sun. It was foolish for Shouichi to want such luxuries. Outside of the room the world was breaking, crumbling at the seams.

Ordinary people had no idea. Everyone else continued on with their day, their lives, unaware of the turmoil and strife currently engaging the Mafia world. Shouichi and a select few knew the truth. The news had his name and face all over it, plastered in the same way a trusted public figure was presented.

_Byakuran._

Shouichi savoured the name in the same way a child savoured a sour candy, with distasted followed by grudging acceptance. After all, if held in the mouth long enough, the sour coating turned sweet and palatable. It was the kind of world Shouichi lived in, the reality he had unknowingly created.

Destiny was a word literature and philosophy liked to toss around. In media it was a force that compelled but could be stopped. In life it was force that felt too heavy and oddly shaped to fully believe in all the time. Regardless, both literature and philosophy sometimes taught the message that destiny could be changed. Rules were meant to be overrode, like a computer program. People created their own destinies and in sequence, their own futures.

Not Shouichi. He had tried too many times. All the timelines had merged and collided within his brain. Shouichi remembered worlds where no matter what he, or anyone else did, Byakuran won. Restarting in hopes to avoid destiny wasn’t going to save them. No, someone had to stop Byakuran. The world was colliding towards a future that was written in stone. What mattered was how they reacted. Instead of attempting to stop Byakuran early on with preventive measures the true way to stop him was reactive measures.

Which was what Shouichi was doing. Hopefully. While he had actively attempted to avoid Byakuran in other timelines, waiting until Byakuran came to him, this time Shouichi wasn’t giving Byakuran a chance to meet him. Was the decision foolish? Shouichi wasn’t sure. He didn’t know if he could keep staying on the sidelines, only giving anonymous hacker support, but it was a route he had decided to take. If he didn’t become involved with any of the Mafia families and simply attempted to be a regular person helping on the side then perhaps things would be different.

Shouichi wasn’t sure anymore. He had no idea what to do anymore. He was stuck on loop, a continual, endless cycle of witnessing the same events only either out of order or in a strange new arrangement. What did it matter if he was with Vongola or with Byakuran? Would his presence make a difference? There were too many variables for him to consider and wondering about what to do now or change was pointless. Reality had to march on and Shouichi had a job to do.

Turning back to his computer screen, he continued to read into files he had zero permission to read. One of the strangest components about reliving multiple timelines was how encryption and passwords rarely deviated from timeline to timeline. Of course, Shouichi stayed far away from files that Byakuran only had access to. Knowing the enemy was the first step and Shouichi knew that Byakuran had a grasp of the multiple timelines. If Shouichi was too careless he’d simply alert Byakuran of his presence. He had to account for Shouichi knowing and with Shouichi actively staying away from Byakuran he was now an unknown variable.

Not a particularly strong or game changing variable but a variable none the less. Shouichi knew how the other viewed him in the other timelines. He was an amusing figure, something so small that he wasn’t worth Byakuran’s time beyond someone to hold onto for reasons that tethered on the edge of insanity.

 _“A fixed point.”_ Byakuran once told Shouichi as he had pressed his fingers over Shouichi’s lips. _“You’re a fixed point in the timelines. Things shift out of order but you’re always there.”_

 _“There are many other events and people who are fixed points, not just me. I’m not noteworthy.”_ Shouichi had retorted.

 _“Yes, but those fixed points are boring_.” Byakuran had replied.

Shouichi shoved the memory away. The exact timeline that had occurred didn’t matter. Byakuran’s moods were fickle at best, always fluctuating. He simply was a man with a goal of power and conquest. Shouichi was just a pawn on that board, disposable and not worth the energy.

Sighing, Shouichi finished reading the document before getting to work. If he leaked the information to the right Family then maybe, just maybe, someone would be saved. Even if it was just one person.

~

Keeping tabs on the news always proves useful when a week later, after Shouichi had leaked some information quietly, Byakuran’s arrival back to Japan for some business deal that Shouichi barely paid attention to. He didn’t really care who Byakuran was meeting with, so long as their paths didn’t cross. In order to achieve that, Shouichi didn’t do a single thing on his computer regarding information gathering and leaking. Even though he could be caught regardless of Byakuran’s position in the world, it felt like bad luck for Shouichi to push fate.

So, instead, Shouichi sat in his place and stewed. Shouichi wished he could go outside but paranoia over Byakuran being in the country also paralyzed him. With not a lot to do, Shouichi did his best to entertain his mind but within three days he was going stir crazy and his food supply was dwindling. Risk or not, Shouichi needed to do some minor grocery shopping. Even if he just went to a convenience store. The probability of running into Byakuran at a convenience store was low. Especially if Shouichi went early in the morning.

Timing himself, Shouichi did that, waited until the morning before he ventured outside. Dawn was rising and Shouichi had no problems walking under the slightly cooler gaze of the sun. No one was out, save for a few people merely walking or biking. The air tasted crisp in Shouichi’s mouth and he wished he could stay outside for longer. Maybe once Byakuran was out of Japan Shouichi could indulge a bit, forget about timelines and hidden battles. He could instead have a day where he focused on just himself, having a proper sleep, proper meals, relaxing, and walking outside.

Smiling, Shouichi rounded the corner and walked down the block to the convenience store. Heading inside, Shouichi did his best to grab things that wouldn’t spoil if kept out for a while, especially if he had to stay inside for a few extra days. Humming, Shouichi then paid the cashier and exited, plastic bag in hand. Swinging it a little, Shouichi returned to his place. Entering and locking the door, Shouichi stretched and sat down, opening one of the individual wrapped buns he had bought, and bit into it.

~

Shouichi kept tabs on the news and when Byakuran’s departure was a minor note on the six o’clock news a few days later, Shouichi felt a wave of relief hit him. He could return to his task of helping others out and perhaps he could take a day off. Logically, Shouichi should return to his job of leaking and poking for information, since he had been inactive for such a long time. However, instead, Shouichi decided to just take the next day off. One more day wouldn’t do anything and Shouichi could do a quick scan of his usual places. If something major was occurring he could rearrange his plans. Nodding to himself, Shouichi went to bed and tried his best to sleep fitfully.

When morning arrived, Shouichi woke with a slow start. Yawning, he pulled his laptop over and checked. Nothing was showing up, even as the morning slowly ripened into late morning. Leaving his laptop on, just the screen shut, Shouichi dressed, washed up, and went to grocery shop.

He hadn’t been out since his little convenience store trip and the fresh air was wonderful. Shouichi smiled and hummed, walking down the street, past the convenience store he had visited earlier that week. His favourite grocery store was a fairly large one and with a cart ready, Shouichi filled his basket with everything he could think of, focusing on fresh produce.

After paying in cash, Shouichi left and decided the day was warm enough that a walk around the park before returning to his apartment could occur consecutively. Nothing would spoil from his groceries.

The park in question was fairly large with a playground and grassy areas. Shouichi took his time, mainly walking around the trails. A breeze picked up and Shouichi enjoyed the feel of wind across his face. In a way, he had nothing to cry over. It was his choice to defy Byakuran and as a result hiding and keeping himself safe was a necessity. Being on his own was new but the idea of his role wasn’t. If Shouichi had chosen to help someone officially he’d be holed up in a room regardless. Here, all he could do was hope the people with true power were able to stop Byakuran’s plans.

Making his way back through the park, to the exit, Shouichi pushed all thoughts away. This was his day off, his time to relax. Worrying over something he couldn’t change wasn’t going to help. It was with that line of thought that Shouichi took a slightly longer way back to his place, walking by some shops, merely window shopping. The freedom to take his leisure dripped warmly on Shouichi’s tongue and he took a bit longer than expected. Not that he was complaining. Shouichi could watch people who zero cares walk with their loved ones or run their lives normally. He could see the store owner yawning as they opened up shop or watch a pedestrian race down the street to catch a bus. The world was filled with people living their lives and if Shouichi had to sacrifice his life than it was worth the price.

Heading back down the familiar street, Shouichi tucked the memories of his day out in his brain. When he was holed up, staring at a computer screen for hours on end, he’d remember those people living their lives. Hopefully, it would motivate him.

“Tomorrow though.” Shouichi muttered to himself. “After my day off.”

Approaching his little apartment complex, Shouichi walked up the stairs and dug his keys out of his pocket. It took a couple of tries to put the key into the keyhole but once Shouichi did he glanced out at the sky, the sun high in the sky. Tucking that away too, Shouichi unlocked his door and walked inside.

Only to freeze and drop his grocery bag.

The apartment wasn’t big. From the door everything besides the bathroom and bedroom could be seen. It was why there wasn’t much stopping Shouichi from seeing Byakuran in his place. He was sitting in the chair Shouichi always was at and he was smiling, holding Shouichi’s shut laptop. Even in the dark, the light from outside the only thing illuminating the place, Shouichi easily picked out the lavender eyes and pale hair.

Swallowing, Shouichi wondered what he should say or do. Running wouldn’t help. Lying wouldn’t either. Byakuran had to know. Even with the laptop locked, Shouichi knew that Byakuran had seen everything.

Stepping inside, Shouichi decided to just embrace their meeting at face value. Byakuran wasting his time on a mere pawn was foolish but Shouichi knew their meeting would be short.

“You didn’t have to break into my apartment.” Shouichi tried to remain casual.

“Is unlocking the door with my own key considered breaking in?” Byakuran asked, pulling an identical key out of his pocket, twirling it around, smiling thinly. “That locksmith you went to owed me. You should be more careful.”

“Right.” Shouichi thickly swallowed. “I’ll note that.”

“Excellent.” Byakuran smiled widely and then stood up, holding Shouichi’s laptop. “You’ve been very busy.”

“I have to do something to keep my mind occupied.” Shouichi retorted.

“Busy? Why aren’t you going to university then?” Byakuran stalked over to Shouichi. “Education is the key to knowledge, as you told me once.”

Shouichi backed towards the entrance, thankful he kept the door open. “I didn’t want to go to university again.”

“That’s code for avoiding me, isn’t it?” Byakuran cut in, his eyes narrowing slightly. “That’s code for thinking you could do some good and not be directly involved.”

Byakuran then threw Shouichi’s laptop on the ground harshly. Shouichi watched and knew something was broken but he wasn’t going to take the time to check. If he took his gaze off Byakuran it was over.

“Guilty.” Shouichi muttered, his mind racing slightly. “I suppose this little house call was to bully me into stopping?”

“Bully you?” Byakuran’s tone burned into Shouichi’s skin. “I’d never bully you into not doing what you love, Sho-chan. If you want to keep leaking information by all means, continue.”

Shouichi raised an eyebrow. “With a broken laptop? Sure. I’ll get on that once you’ve finished giving me permission to hack you. Is that what you wasted a trip here to do? Give me permission to –?”

Byakuran snarled and Shouichi’s mouth clicked shut. Adrenaline pumped through his veins hotly but Shouichi couldn’t manage to run or move beyond small steps. His heart pounded and all Shouichi could do was watch Byakuran circle him, driving him away from the door’s entrance and into a wall. The moment the hard surface hit Shouichi’s back, Byakuran was on him.

The press and the heat of Byakuran caused Shouichi to shiver at the proximity. A small part of his brain savoured the contact, his brain swirling at finally receiving contact from another human being. The other half told Shouichi to try and run. Byakuran pressed and his hands slowly enclosed around Shouichi’s wrists, pressing them back. Shouichi’s breath hitched. This was it. Whatever Byakuran had in store, Shouichi didn’t have a chance to try and sort out the possibilities.

“You’re smart enough to know I didn’t come here on some foolish errand.” Byakuran told Shouichi, his voice burning in Shouichi’s ear. “I came here to take you.”

Take him…? Shouichi swallowed. “Is that code for killing me?”

Even asking felt ludicrous. Byakuran wouldn’t waste his energy on taking a pawn out, even if said pawn was aware of the cycle and alternate worlds too. That sort of job was for a low level henchman, not the boss.

“Kill you?” Byakuran asked, pulling back just a touch. “Why would I kill you, Sho-chan?” He then leaned back in and smiled jaggedly at Shouichi. “You were avoiding me. I patiently waited for you to fall into my life the way you always have but this time, you weren’t. I believe in action over wishes so here I am. I’m taking you back with me. To Italy.”

To… Italy? Shouichi gaped. “You’re kidding me. Why?”

“I believe you know why.” Byakuran hummed. “I said it before. You’ve been a fixed point in all the timelines.”

This again. Shouichi’s mind froze and tumbled with a grace of a child learning how to skate. Byakuran’s logic coated his heart for a fraction of a second before Shouichi managed to speak.

“And I’ve said this before; I’m not the only fixed point. There are other events and people who are fixed points. I’m not noteworthy.”

As soon as the words left Shouichi’s mouth he felt Byakuran dig his body weight rather painfully into Shouichi’s stomach. Gasping due to the shortness of breath that followed, Shouichi felt the room spin and churn out of control. His vision doubled but his hearing felt crystal clear, pointed and sharp, as Byakuran whispered into his ear.

“Where did you ever get the idea, you’re not noteworthy in my eyes? Haven’t I always paid attention to you throughout the varying universes? I’ve had you at my side through all those alternate timelines.”

The pressure left and as Shouichi gasped for air he didn’t have time to stop Byakuran from grabbing his arm and dragging him around the small apartment. Stumbling from the painful, bruising grasp, Shouichi tried to re-orientate himself while listening to Byakuran.

“I came to Japan explicitly to see you.” Byakuran hissed at Shouichi, “Business deals mean nothing to me. Those could have fallen through and I wouldn’t have cared. I had a key made for your little apartment and I came here to _collect_ you in person.” His voice began to raise in volume. “You’ve been with me through _all_ the universes and you think you don’t _matter_?”

Byakuran forced Shouichi to follow him towards the bedroom, his footsteps loud and heavy. Nearly ripping the door off the hinges, Byakuran shoved Shouichi onto the bed. The puff of the sheets rushed to meet Shouichi and stole his breath. The mattress sunk and Shouichi felt the embrace engulf him. Scrambling to sit up, Shouichi watched as Byakuran ripped his closet door open and began to shift through the clothes, throwing them into a bag Shouichi had on the floor.

“We’re leaving.” Byakuran told Shouichi, his voice almost deadpan. He hadn’t yelled but Shouichi knew Byakuran rarely needed to raise his voice in order to get what he wanted. “I’d leave all your stuff here, but I know how you are. You’d make a fuss over wearing clothes I’d buy you.”

Leaving. Shouichi stared, his vision still hazy, this time from the pounding in his chest. Byakuran was serious. He honestly believed that Shouichi being a “fixed point” in his life was important. Important enough to track him down and essentially whisk him away from Japan. Again.

“Please, don’t.” Shouichi whispered. “Please, Byakuran. I don’t want to go.”

“It’s already been decided.” Byakuran told Shouichi calmly.

Shouichi tried to come up with a rationale. Byakuran always had hidden agendas. Every move was calculated and had plans upon plans and then at least three back up plans as well. Byakuran, despite claiming he cared about Shouichi in the other timelines, wasn’t the kind of person to keep someone around out of compassion. There was a logical reason and the only reason Shouichi could think of was linked to the information he had leaked.

“You just want control over the information I leak. You want to know what I’m doing at all times and monitor my actions.” Shouichi grasped the logic he had hopefully cobbled together properly. “Keeping me under surveillance personally is sort of a wasted endeavour. I’m sure you already know what I’ve leaked or if you don’t, you will with ease if you take a moment on a computer. There is no reason to take me all the way back to Italy. Please, if you could just reconsider –?”

Byakuran abruptly turned around. His eyes were burning, a lavender field engulfed in a hot flame. Shouichi wanted to move, to race away from Byakuran, but it was too late. Fingers curled like an iron press into Shouichi’s arm and the tug burned in his shoulder as Byakuran forcing Shouichi to look him in the eyes. The tattoo underneath also seemed to glow with the same light and all of Shouichi’s air had escaped his lungs. Byakuran’s grip on his arm hadn’t let up and his other hand had slunk over to Shouichi’s chin, grasping it tightly. Fingers imprinted on Shouichi’s face.

“That’s the logic you’ve come up with?” Byakuran asked softly, deadly. “If I wanted to monitor you, you’re right, I wouldn’t waste my time with this. In fact, I already know what you leaked. Your password wasn’t hard to decipher.” His voice continued, dripping poison in Shouichi’s ears. “I will not repeat myself again, Sho-chan, so listen well. I’m taking you back to Italy with me because you’re mine. The world keeps throwing you at me and I’ve realized it’s because you’re mine.”

The words burned in Shouichi’s skin hotter and more painfully than the grip on his arm and chin. Shouichi stared, gaping. That was the answer? “I told you, there are other consistent things in the timelines, other fixed points. Just because I’m here all the time doesn’t mean…”

“Those other things, Sho-chan,” Byakuran cut him off with the deathliness of a katana, “are boring. You’re not and that’s because you belong to me.”

With no way to turn his gaze, all Shouichi could do was stare at Byakuran and watch as, under the layers of fury and heat, madness swirled. Madness had always swirled. Shouichi knew this. He knew that Byakuran was so drunk on power and the universes swirling in his memory that madness had long dragged Byakuran under. However, this madness was different. It was like a layer or a separate section of madness. Byakuran truly believed his logic. He truly believed the world kept throwing them together because it wanted them together forever.

It was only true because Byakuran wanted it to be true.

And there was nothing Shouichi could do about it.

There was nothing he could say or do to change Byakuran’s mind. There were no chances to reason with Byakuran. His logic had firmly planted itself in Byakuran’s mind and now Shouichi had to live with the consequences.

A sob broke through his lips and Shouichi couldn’t breathe. Byakuran was going to take him away, to Italy, because he truly believed they were meant to be together.

“Are you crying Sho-chan?” Byakuran’s voice easily conveyed sadness, but it felt fake.

“Please…” Shouichi found that he was crying, his voice breaking. “Don’t take me to Italy. I don’t want to leave Japan. Please, I’ll stop causing trouble. I’ll stop leaking information. Just please, please don’t take me.”

“Oh Sho-chan.” Byakuran’s voice was laced with the appropriate concern. “You’re acting as though you’ll never return here.” His grip left Shouichi’s arm and a moment later Shouichi felt fingers under his eyes, wiping the tears. “Your begging isn’t necessary, but I do admit I love it so. You sound so pretty begging to me.”

Byakuran then smiled warmly, like someone who loved Shouichi with all his heart.

Correction. Byakuran did, just by his own standards and rules. It burned.

“Beg me to take you to Italy Shouichi.” Byakuran whispered, pulling Shouichi close. “Beg me to take you to Italy and I promise I’ll allow us to return here to Japan.”

Beg him. Beg him like a prisoner who had no power over his captor. That was what Shouichi was. Another wave of sobbing hit him and Shouichi didn’t know what to do. The shift in their relationship was too much for Shouichi to handle. He had no basis of how to react to Byakuran now. He truly was lost.

“Come on Sho-chan.” Byakuran coaxed him gently. “Beg me. Beg me to take you to Italy or I swear you’ll never return to Japan again.”

Shouichi’s body shook and he wished he was stronger. If he was, he wouldn’t give into Byakuran’s demands. If he was, he would be able to fight Byakuran’s insane logic.

He wasn’t.

Shouichi hated himself. “Please… Byakuran… take me to Italy. Take me with you. Please.”

“There you go.” Byakuran’s voice was bright. “That wasn’t so hard, was it? Dry your tears, we have a plane to catch.”

Warm hands carted through Shouichi’s hair and Byakuran forced Shouichi to look at him. The smile on Byakuran’s face was just a reflection of a smile. It was like someone who had never smiled before was mimicking a smile they saw from the TV. The smile cut into Shouichi’s soul and he wanted to cry some more but crying wasn’t going to solve anything now.

“That’s it.” Byakuran leaned in. “The flight to Italy is long but we’ll be travelling in comfort.” He smiled and patted Shouichi’s hair before he reached down and laced his fingers into Shouichi’s, tightly holding him. “Shall we?”

“Yes.” Shouichi’s voice sounded dull.

“That’s the spirit.” Byakuran pulled Shouichi closer. “I cannot wait to explore our relationship together. May I?”

At least Byakuran asked. Shouichi nodded, like the illusion of choice truly was his, and allowed Byakuran to kiss him. The kiss was firm and sure. Byakuran surely had kissed many people before, but Shouichi hadn’t. All he could do was go along for the ride and feel the heat and warmth of Byakuran’s lips on his. Pulling away after a moment, Byakuran exhaled sharply and closed his eyes.

“I cannot believe it took me so long to discover what the universe was gifting me.” He muttered. “You’re so perfect.”

Byakuran kissed Shouichi again, deeper, and when they parted, Shouichi’s mouth tingled.

“Now, let’s be off.”

~

Once they were on the plane, Shouichi insisted on sitting by the window seat. Byakuran didn’t object and didn’t say anything as Shouichi watched Japan slowly fade away as they taxied away before taking off. When they were safely in the air, Shouichi tried to not cry again, but a few tears rolled down his face.

Wordlessly, as Shouichi cried, Byakuran pulled him into a warm hug, nestling Shouichi against him, stroking his hair. Shouichi adjusted himself and closed his eyes, holding onto the memory of Japan, tucking it away deep in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Cart and Basket: In Japan, in the grocery stores, your cart is meant to hold your individual basket for grocery shopping. You essentially still put your food items in a basket and the cart is there to just help you with holding the basket as you move around the store.


End file.
